Sleepless Night
by makkomakorin
Summary: Setting during their camping trip on Season 2 Episode 2. Two-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N My 2nd fanfic. One-shot. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Love Live! School Idol Project**

It was the 2nd night during their camping at Maki's summer house. Maki, Umi and Kotori already finish their respective jobs which are composing song, writing lyrics and designing costume for their Love Live preliminary. Even though they already finish with their work, the μ's members still decide to sleep with their respective subunit in the camp just like previous night. BiBi unit which consists of Maki, Nico and Eli wil be camping outside the house. Lily white unit which consists of Umi, Nozomi and Rin will camp near the mountain entrance and Printemps unit which consists of Honoka, Kotori and Hanayo will be camping near the river. After finishing their dinner, they went to their designated location.

"Geez, we have got this big house for ourself yet we had to sleep in the camp." Complain Nico while setting up the camp together with 2 other BiBi members.

"Ain't this fun. We hardly get to camp in the city so this is some nice changes." Eli said.

"What so fun about this anyway. Aahh I want to sleep on those comfy and large bed." Nico continue complaining.

"Enough with your complaining. My ear hurts just by listening to it." Maki said.

"What did you say? How dare you!" Nico look at Maki angrily.

"I mean what I said, shut it and lets finish setting up this camp. I'm tired from all those practice. I want to sleep." Maki ignoring Nico's angry look.

"Kuhh. Maki-chan you baka. I hate you!" Nico said angrily.

"Whatever." Maki said with expressionless face.

And their usual bickering start.

Eli sigh. 'These two should just get married already.' Eli thought. "Okay enough you two. All of us are tired so lets finish it up and then we can go to sleep. Okay?" Eli said trying to stop their quarreling.

"Hmmph." Both of the tsundere turn their head from each other.

They finally finish up setting the camp. They preparing their sleeping place. Eli sleep on the left side, Nico in the middle and Maki on the right side.

"Okay lets sleep. Goodnight you guys." Eli said while switching off the lamp.

"Goodnight." Both the tsundere said this at the same time.

'See, even their goodnight is in unison. These two really can't be honest with each other.' Eli thought while smiling.

The three of them then fall asleep almost immediately since they are really tired from all those intense training. They had to train harder to win the preliminary. They are competing against A-Rise, the previous winner of Love Live so this intense training is to be expeceted if they want to win against them.

In the middle of the night, Nico who is already in the dreamland, woke up when she felt someone hugging her from behind. 'Huh, who is hugging me?' She open her eyes to see Eli who is sleeping with her face facing the wall of the camp. 'Since Eli is in front of me so that's mean... M-Maki is hugging me? H-Huh. W-Why.' Nico become flustered by Maki's act. Nico then heard Maki snoring softly, near her ear. 'W-Wha. She is sleeping yet she is hugging me. Urghh. She do have some weird sleeping habit.' Nico thought, blushing slightly when she felt Maki's breathing on her neck.

'T-This is not good for my heart.' Nico's heart are thumping like crazy. 'Uhh. Just ignore it Nico. Just sleep.' Nico trying to ignore the fact that Maki is hugging her from behind and try to get some sleep. Maki then move slightly and take Nico's hand. Maki turn to face the wall while pulling Nico's hand together with her and put it to her waist. Now Nico's the one who is hugging Maki from behind. 'W-Wha. Maki-chan why do you have this weird sleeping habit. How can I sleep like this.' Nico's face is getting redder, like Maki's hair.

Nico smell some nice fragrance coming from Maki's hair. 'Aahh she smell nice. I wonder what kind of shampoo she use.' Nico's head are getting closer to Maki's hair, trying to smell Maki's hair more deeply.' Huh stop it Nico. I-I need to control myself. Kuhh. Are you seducing me Maki-chan. Arghh. I think my heart can explode in mere seconds.' Nico back off a little trying to control herself.

Even though they always quarreling and bickering everyday but deep in Nico's heart, she love the red hair. She just do not want to accept the fact that she is in love with Maki. Picking a fight with Maki, that's her way to hide her embarrasment when she is together with Maki. And when someone she love silently did this to her, of course she can't remain calm.

Nico look at Maki's hair that are a bit messy from moving around. 'She has lovely and smooth hair.' Her eyes then fall to Maki's bare neck. 'And her neck is so white, I wonder what it will taste like if I kiss her there. Will she moan?' Nico fantasizing about that and blush slightly at her thought. 'Urghh what the hell am I thinking. Stop it Nico please control yourself.' Nico close her eyes forcefully, trying to get some sleep.

Maki move slightly and mumbling something that Nico manage to hear it. 'Nico-chan.' 'Huh. Did I mishear something? Did she just say my name just now. Arghh what kind of dreams you are having now Maki-chan. I-I barely can control myself here.' Nico trying her best to control her urge to touch the red hair.

Nico then thought about her hand that are on Maki's waist. 'I want to touch her bare skin. I-if I do it slowly maybe she won't notice, right..?' Couldn't control herself Nico slide her hand into Maki's shirt, cope a feeling of Maki's bare stomach. 'Aahh she is so soft. Her skin felt nice in my hand. I want to touch her more.. Can I.. grope her boobs..?' Nico who is already aroused just by touching Maki's bare skin felt the urge to touch her more and more. Nico move her hand from Maki's bare stomach to Maki's boobs that are being covered by a bra. 'She do have large boobs despite being a 1st year. I'm jealous of her nice figure.' Nico thought while groping Maki's boobs from behind. She do it slowly so the red hair won't notice it. Nico slowly kissing Maki's hair, taking a deep breath on the red hair. 'She smell nice.. Maki-chan, I love you.' Nico said it in her mind. Nico move her head slightly so her lips is about a centimeter from Maki's neck. Nico put her lips on Maki's neck slowly, kissing it and tasting it with her lips and tongue. She did it slowly so she did not wake up the 1st year. ' As I thought, her neck do have this delicious taste. Aahh I'm wet already from all this touching.'

When Maki moan a little, this surprise Nico hence she stop her act of groping and kissing, looking at the red hair if she were awake from her touching or not. Then she heard Maki's soft snoring. Nico felt glad. 'That sure make me surprise. Somehow I'm glad she is in a deep sleep. If she were awake I won't know how to explain this stuff to her.'

'But.. Her moan are kinda cute. Aahh Maki-chan you are seriously killing me here. If we are both alone together I might rape you already. Uhh. I don't know whether to be glad with Eli's presence here or not. Maybe both, since it stop me from doing more to Maki and also make me frustrated for not be able to do more. Uhh whatever.'

'Guess I will just cuddling with Maki like this till morning. I'm too afraid to do more to her, afraid of rejection. I don't even know whether she likes me or not. Tonight is going to be a precious memories for me, being able to cuddle with Maki. Ahh I'm glad to be alive.' Nico thought, tightening her embrace around Maki. 'This is good in its own way. I guess.'

The next morning, when Nico felt the sun are rising, she slowly release her hug from Maki's body. 'Well, I still don't want her to know that I'm hugging her all night even though she is the one who initiate it but I guess she does not even remember that. She did it unconsciously right.'

The sound of alarm ringing surprised Nico, 'Phew, I'm glad I manage to release her before the alarm ringing.' Eli shut the alarm off and stretch a bit. Maki wake up at the same time.

"Good morning Nico, Maki." Eli said.

"Good morning." Maki said, stretching a little bit like Eli.

"Good morning." Nico said, tiredly since she barely sleep last night.

"Huh why do you have panda eyes Nico? Do you not having a good sleep last night?" Eli ask Nico.

"Well, I barely sleep because of a certain someone who have this weird sleeping habit. Kicking me and stuff." Nico glare at Maki.

"Huh. I do not have a weird sleeping habit you baka Nico. Its you own fault for not being able to sleep yet you are blaming me. Hmmphh." Maki said to Nico.

"Oh yeah? Its all your fault you baka Maki." Nico said to Maki, trying to pick a fight with the red hair.

"Okay okay enough you two. Its morning and the first things you guys are doing is quarreling. Lets stop that and make breakfast okay. I'm hungry already." Eli as a peacemaker trying to stop both of them.

The three of them go out from the camp and walk their way to Maki's summer house to prepare breakfast.

'What happen last night is my secret and I won't tell others, even Maki.' Nico thought to herself while staring at Maki who is walking in front of her.

**A/N Thanks for reading this lame one-shot story.  
>Baka=stupid <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I decide to make it two-shot. Thanks for the reviews. Now I try to make it from Maki's POV.**

Maki just return home. The μ's had a camp at her summer house and they just return home from there. 'So tired.' Maki thought. After taking a bath and having dinner, she crawl to her bed, wanting to sleep since she felt so tired. She lie down on her bed. Her mind wandering off to the night, in fact last night, where the μ's decided to sleep according to their unit. Maki is very happy since she get to be together with Nico... and Eli as well. She had been longing to be with that arrogant 3rd year but of course she won't admit that.

While setting up the camp, they quarrel a bit, that's normal for her and that petite girl. And when they finally switch off the light to sleep, Maki can't sleep, since she is sleeping beside the one she had been longing for in her heart. Maki just look at that certain 3rd year sleeping. 'She is so cute.' Maki thought. She move her body to the side, facing the petite 3rd year, who is sleeping soundly. 'I wish I could touch her.. Maybe, just a hug won't hurt. Right? But.. what if she's conscious?' While Maki was pondering about that, Nico suddenly move her body to the side, facing Eli. Then Maki heard she snoring softly. Maki thought, 'This is a good chance. I can just hug her from behind. If she is conscious then I will pretend that I am sleeping.'

Maki then begin her move. She slowly hug the petite girl's body from behind. 'She sure has small body figure, like a kids. Then if I like her does that mean I'm a lolicon? H-Huh. O-Of course not. Eventhough she has small body, she is still 2 years older than me.' While Maki arguing in her mind, she could feel the 3rd year's body stiffen. 'Huh did she awake? Oh no what should I do.' Maki begin to panic. 'Okay okay calm down Maki. Just pretend you are sleeping.' Maki then try to pretend sleeping by making snoring sound softly. She then realize that her face are near Nico's neck. 'Nico-chan smell... She smell nice.' Maki try to control her breathing from going haywire since she is breathing near Nico's neck, afraid if her irregular breathing might wake up the girl.

'Nico-chan.. I love you.. I.. want you to hug me too.. If I pull her hand to hug me, will she awake?' Don't know what possess her, she slowly pull Nico's hand, turning herself to other side and put Nico's hand on her waist. She then realize what she had done. 'Uh why am I being so bold just now. I hope she does not awake.' Maki blush at her own boldness.

'She is now hugging me.. though I'm the one who pull her. Ahh does it really matter. I love it.' Maki is now enjoying Nico's embrace. 'Nico-chan..' without realizing, she say it a little loud. 'Erk. I hope no one hear me.' Maki then faking the snoring sound, just to let others know that she is sleeping, if they heard her.

A few minutes pass, no one making a move. 'I guess no one heard me.' Maki was glad. Then suddenly she felt Nico's hand which is on her waist, slide in her shirt, feeling her bare stomach. 'H-Huh. W-Wha. Nico-chan? What is she doing? Did she awake?' Maki was surprised by Nico's action, but try to remain calm as possible since she does not want Nico to know she was awake.

Then Maki felt like being shocked by electric when she felt Nico's hand moving up, towards her boobs. Maki nearly moan when Nico start to grope her boobs but still manage to control her voice from coming out. 'N-Nico-chan, seriously is she awake? Aah ahh. Dammit this sure feels good. Don't know how much longer I can prevent myself from moaning.' Maki can barely control her breathing from breathing too hard. Don't want it to be obvious that she is enjoying the touch. 'T-This is not good, I'm getting wet already.'

'Haah..' Maki moan in her mind when she sudenly felt Nico kissing her hair. 'N-No more Nico-chan. I.. really can barely control myself any longer.' Maki thought, still trying her best to keep her voice from moaning. But she no longer can control it when she felt soft, wet lips touching her neck, kissing and licking her neck. "Haah.." Maki moan slowly, her voice come out and then she felt Nico stiffen, stopping her action. 'Uh oh. I let my voice out.' Maki then faking her snoring to let Nico think she still asleep. 'Geez I'm tired of pretending, but too embarrased to admit that I like her touch. Ah whatever.'

Maki then felt Nico moving her hand slowly, back to its place, on Maki's waist, outside of the shirt of course. 'Guess she's afraid to do that again huh. What a shame. Well, can't really blame her since I'm also pretending here.' Maki thought, a bit dissapointed since Nico just embrace her, not doing anymore stuff to her. 'Well, this is nice as well. I'm also getting tired already. Thank you Nico-chan, for touching me a little bit just now. Goodnight.' Maki said that in her mind, thought she know Nico can't read her mind. Maki then doze off to the dreamland already, in Nico's embrace. She felt happy even if its just like that.

Now back to the current time, Maki who is lying around her bed, get a little wet from all those reminsicing.'Uh what the hell am I thinking. I should be sleeping already.' She then adjust her position on the bed, trying to sleep. 'I hope I get to dream about Nico-chan.' Then she slowly dozing off to her dreamland, where she is together with her beloved Nico-chan.

**A/N Well.. I did try my best to make it fit with the previous chapter. Didn't plan to make it two-shot but here it is. Thanks for the support. Really appreciate it.**


End file.
